


梦痕迹

by quarkocean



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	梦痕迹

迁延蹉跎，来日无多，衰草枯杨，流光易过。

冗长迷幻的大陆，也许早已乘着一叶梦的浮舟经过。那些记忆中的季节展开鲜明的对比，却拼凑不出完整，在色彩的斑斓中迷失方向。  
于是只能问自己，究竟怎样的麻痹才算沉沦。

红樱落下之处，化为祭祀之血，由狂魔享用。  
而心魔正在彼岸挣扎。  
再无赎罪之日。

土方照例烟不离手，身边恰好经过几位官家小姐，羞涩的掩面走过，土方知道她们讨厌这烟味。但他想尽办法也无法戒除。最近近藤老大偶尔也会关心他说是不是抽的太凶了，那烟草的魅力在哪里呢？土方记得他没有回答，只是冷冷的笑了，然后点上一支烟，“老大你来试试看，新的牌子~~~~”  
“冲田，拿大炮轰十四，他脑子坏掉了……”  
收起笑容独自来到映照艳丽残阳的河畔，感叹这个小小世界尚还有属于自己的一隅，悠闲的吐出一口气，烟丝萦绕。

从遥远的地方传来三线琴的狂乱，时而切切软语。  
丝竹的魅力，自那双不知名的手中流淌。  
是谁。那不重要。土方闭上眼睛冷笑，烟不间断的续上。  
然而，那每一个音符中都带着仇恨与哀怨，恍惚之间已被由恨织成的网所紧紧束缚。  
“高杉，已经够了。”  
镶着雨蝶的大片紫色绸缎，占满了视线。三弦琴停止狂舞，清脆的木屐一声一声踏入心房。长柄烟斗，拍下的烟灰四散于风中。那个神秘的男子，自尘嚣而来，却不沾一分世俗。  
“高杉……晋助。”  
“没想到你会在这里。”  
“一个人抽烟真寂寞啊。”  
“那也许我得请你赏光作个伴？”“可笑。”  
“那是你作为武士所坚守的信条吗？”土方的声线一如既往沙哑撕裂般，仿佛要摄取灵魂。  
“但是、高杉你已经不是武士了！”

三年前的比试，原本毫无胜算的土方意外的赢了高杉。  
那本来无疑是高杉占据了优势，最后一击攻向土方的一刹那因为不该有的不决反而被对方拾得了先机。然，土方也没有借机杀死高杉。  
真是应了很多年前松阳老师的话。  
彼时松阳带着年幼的高杉去小溪边，他刚刚和私塾的别的学生打完架，满脸泥泞。松阳拍拍他的头，  
“你总是那么孤高，其实比谁都要寂寞，你只是活在你自己的世界里罢了。真正的你无法伤害任何一人。”  
小高杉甩开松阳的手跑开。  
是啊，只要伪装自己，那些恨就可以……

“土方……你……”被困住了双手，高杉咬着牙别过头去，于是土方顺势将他压倒在榻榻米上。  
男人的气息，煮酒的熏香，以及悄然萌动的欲望，同时混合入一个空间。  
生死迷乱。  
半拉开的衣襟与遮眼的碎发。  
又是一层迷乱。  
遥远的吉原传来三弦的波动，愁苦哀怨。

武士的信条之一，如果不能被敌方杀死，只得苟且偷生。

没有被敌人杀死是这样的结果。  
哪怕是高杉这样自傲漠视一切的人，他也早就清楚今后将要面对的。  
土方的手指穿过高杉的黑发，温柔的梳理着。  
炎热的繁夏，吃惊于彼此都没有流汗。  
如同是对峙，土方凝视高杉时，他同样用阴柔的眼神回敬。  
一瞬土方起身并把高杉推入怀中，顺手拉开了和室的纸门，残阳与哀歌终于与这个封闭的融间相结合，高杉睁开眼看到由土方背影所折射的渐灰暗的阴影，绝望的放弃一切欲念与苦恨。  
和土方在一起，他暂时能得到‘忘记’。

断翅的时雨蝶划过天空。

“高杉……”  
“……”  
“不要让我焦急。”  
撩起衣绊的下摆，冰冷的手指触碰在皮肤的一瞬间，将般般往事刻印。  
纠缠的手指，土方捧起高杉的脸，吻过他的眼瞳连带着由纱布蒙上的左眼，怜爱而夹杂潮湿水汽的吻。  
多少年，尘封了多少年的触觉，被一个淡淡的吻揭开封印。  
“十四郎……”  
是的，用比世界上任何一个声音都要渴望的呼唤只有恋人才能称呼的名字，从此证明再没有比这更深刻的爱。  
展开的衣料铺在木质地板上，好像是一件独一无二的珍品，比着在身上更有几分冷冽与肃杀。

雨蝶扇动翅膀，就要高飞。

不知道是第几度，麻木的重复身下的动作，不够我要再来，成了永恒的圆咒，紧箍着宿命相遇的两人。  
高杉抓住土方的肩膀，他不在乎疼痛，但是他必须得到麻痹。  
弥散的香气渗入头脑。  
“不要忘记，这个味道。”冲破最后的防线，土方嘶哑的话语像毒药。  
“愛してる。”  
呼吸静止在这一刻，男人贯穿了他。

……  
高杉看到落阳从地平线下消失，温热的风吹来黏在肌肤上，风林摇曳。  
夜来了。  
夜还很长。  
也许没有尽头。  
时雨蝶已飞走，再也看不见。

但想到这些都并非真实，高杉醉心于那三弦琴狂舞，定定望着倏倏飞散的花樱。当一片花瓣落在土方的肩上时，他毫不犹豫低头啃噬了下去。

[迁延蹉跎，来日无多，衰草枯杨，流光易过。]

END  
2009-2-12

祝生快


End file.
